1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a program for representing the correlation of a plurality of correlated objects by a tree system diagram on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a development process, a design process and the like of a product, a method is known that represents the correlation of a technical problem to be solved in developing or designing the product and absolution of the problem by a tree system diagram. Items that a developer and a designer must cope with are organized by using the tree system diagram so as to make the development process and the design process more efficient.
Conventionally, the developer and designer have been using spreadsheet software or documentation software to create the tree system diagram.
However, there is a problem in that it takes time to create the tree system diagram by using the spreadsheet software or documentation software on a word-processing function basis. In addition, it is difficult to update the created tree system diagram when an update such as a modification or an addition is required. Further, when working on a new development process and design process, it is difficult to reuse the tree system diagram created earlier when trying to create a tree system diagram for a new development process or a new design process.
Additionally, in the tree system diagram, in order to check a specific object and a plurality of correlated objects, it is necessary to follow the specific object and the correlated objects in the entire tree system diagram that is created. Thus, in checking the specific item and the correlated items, especially when the created tree system diagram is large, there is a problem in that not only is a long time required but also omissions tend to occur in the checking.
Further, with respect to each of the objects in the tree system diagram, the information that is not displayed on the tree system diagram is referred to separately. Therefore, there is a problem in that the information that is not displayed on the tree system diagram cannot be effectively referred to.